52 Flavours
by Rekino
Summary: Each day brings a new story. Told through the eyes of each of the Captains and Vice Captains, we learn how they go through an entire year with 52 weeks. Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Day and Night. [Drabbles of HH, RR, BR, KR, KY, YS, SN and GM]
1. Five Shades of White

**1. Five Shades of White Kenpachi, Yachiru**

It hurt. It hurt a lot. I tried opening my eyes only to have pure white heat coursing through my veins for my efforts. White spots dotted amongst my line of sight, blurring out my vision. I struggled to stand, my legs refusing to move remaining unyielding despite the fact that I forced myself to make even the slightest motion. They remained steadfast. I hissed in disapproval and was about to berate my self for my own mistake.

"Yachiru." My head snapped back at the sound of my name as I struggled to get my sight back.

"Ken-chan?" I called out cautiously amongst the light, unknowingly reaching out for him in the process.

His large hands gripped my tiny ones. Soon he had me in his arms with ease. I gripped at the material of his clothes tightly, feeling for his warmth providing me comfort. "You've been training again." He pointed out not as a question but as a statement.

I nodded blindly and wondered if he were actually paying any attention to my actions. "I was training but then some bad dirt got into my eyes." I attempted to point at an eye to emphasize my current situation but ended up stabbing myself in the eyeball. "Ouch… Ken-chan! It hurts!" I whined.

He cradled me in his arms and grunted, which I knew meant that he was not entirely happy. "You're so clumsy. Look what happened." I could imagine he was frowning. Poor Ken-chan. I'm such a trouble-maker.

The next thing I knew cold water was splashed onto my face. I frowned, hoping that he was watching. "That's cold Ken-chan!" I began rubbing at my eyes in an annoyed fashion. Immediately, my hands were taken away to be held in Ken-chan's warm hands.

"Idiot! Don't do that. It'll only make it worse." There was a hidden undertone of annoyed concern in his voice. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head firmly. "Nothing Ken-chan!" He splashed some more water on me and I blinked slowly.

"Ken-chan! Now you've gotten me wet! You big meanie!" I hit his chest with my tiny fists only to realize his grinning face was bearing down on me. I suddenly was hit with a revelation, my sight was back. I immediately lunged at him.

In the last few moments though, I could have sworn I had passed through five shades of white and the pain in my legs had long since faded.

* * *

Written for the 52 flavours community on LJ. Most of the drabbles will consist of KenChiru and HitsuHina.

Rekino


	2. The Cruelest Month

**2. The Cruelest Month Renji**

You can ask anyone and they'll tell you the same thing, I don't like January. They'll also tell you that by approaching me during the start of this particular month would be rather fatal to your health and stupidity on your part. I don't like January. I'm becoming repetitive eh? I can't help it. Whenever I see people celebrating during the start of the month, I feel like punching the wall, irate at people frequently asking me to join in the festivities. I didn't want to celebrate anything. Every time I land my eyes on a black-haired shinigami with an attitude, I'm reminded of her. I don't like January because that was when she left me.

My name is Abarai Renji and I don't like January.


	3. Four points of Light

**3. Four rings of light upon the ceiling overhead Yachiru, Hinamori Nanao Matsumoto**

One, two, three… I'm counting. Shhhh… don't interrupt! Ken-chan wanted me to do something important! Huh? You want to know what? Well… He wanted me to find fireflies, so that we could put them in a jar and watch them flutter around right before we slept. So I'm trying to look for four. One, two, three…

I needed one more. I scooped those I had caught so far into the jar Ken-chan had given me for my task. Closing the lid tightly and watching them fly around inside fondly. I pivoted on a heel, clutching the jar protectively near my chest. The last thing I wanted to happen was for it to break. I stared at the misty marsh, narrowing my eyes against the darkness trying to find that tiny flicker of light that would tell m—Oooooh! Yachiru has found it!

Smiling in triumph, I pushed myself up from a tree root, jumping from branch to branch following the elusive firefly.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called out to the small little bug of light. I don't think it heard me as it continued to dance among the night sky.

"I said – wait!" Without noticing it I was back at the Gotei 13 headquarters; already landing softly on the floor trailing right after the firefly. I held out one outreached hand in an attempt to capture it. "_Mahh... waiitt!_"

Suddenly the firefly disappeared, its glow gone having been enveloped by Hinamori's hand. "Yachiru?" She questioned with a smile, gazing down at me with bright eyes. Faintly, I saw that behind her stood Four Eyes Nanao and Big boobie Matsu

"Ah! Peaches has caught it!" Hinamori bent down to my level, tilting her head to one side, bangs falling to and from her face.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Yachiru?" I pointed to myself, at her smile I persisted. "Yachiru's trying to get four fireflies for Ken-chan's jar." To emphasize my point, I showed her the jar. Matsumoto leaned in for a closer look.

She pointed out. "There are only three though."

"I know…" My face twisted in a frown. "But Peaches has the last one!"

"Fireflies…" I heard Four Eyes Nanao muttering softly and Matsu saying something in reply.

"You know, Yachiru, keeping something against its will no matter how beautiful they are, isn't a good thing," said Hinamori.

I cocked my head to one side in apparent confusion. "It isn't?" I echoed mindlessly.

Hinamori shook her head. "No, it's not. You should let them go free."

"But but – Ken-chan said—"

"I'll use my demon arts to make imitations of them if you wish." Peaches offered.

"I guess… that's okay. Ken-chan wouldn't mind, ne?"

She smiled. "No." With that and Matsu's encouraging smile, I gave in.

"In that case…" I slipped off the lid of the jar, giving it one last look before releasing the tiny bugs into the air. They glowed joyously. Hinamori opened her enclosed palms slowly and together we watched the last firefly join its brethren above us. It was strange, watching four rings of light upon the ceiling overhead. I couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied though.

I guess, Ken-chan won't have his night lamp anymore.


End file.
